Under A Full Moon
by CrazedAnimeAddict
Summary: She is a lone wolf. Then she meets Hige, Tsume, Toboe, Blue, and Kiba. She isn't alone anymore, but when she discovers Cheza her once uneventful life is now quite the contrary. -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

This is just a Wolf's Rain storry that I've had for some time now posted on quizilla with little success, so I've decided to try my luck with it on here. Don't worry, since I've already got it typed, it will take up little of my time. The only thing I'm changing is my title.

**_Disclaimer:_** Just like my Naruto series, I don't own Wolf's Rain, either.

The main character is a female wolf. Her appearance is light brunette waist length hair and lavendar eyes. In her wolven form, she has a white coat with a tint of silver to it. Her eyes are a vivid and almost luminous blue. She is usually a gentle and caring person, but getting on her aggrivated side isn't someone's ideal choice. But however, society's hate for wolves has left her with a bitter feeling for humans, though not as bad as Tsume's hate for them.

"This is human speech."

(This is wolven speech.)

**This is emphasis on a word.**

_"These are human and wolven thoughts."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing her eyes, the wolf smiled softly to herself. The darkness of the night enclosed around her, but the full moon served as serenity alone. This had been one of the best days for a long time. She had actually gotten a satisfying meal without getting caught and shot at for once, and the city's guards hadn't seen her all day, so that meant that she wasn't out of breath, nor was she going hungry - at least not tonight. Just as she found serenity in the darkness, something to the right could be heard. Springing her eyes open, she saw a guard lurking over around by the end of the alleyway in which she laid. Scrambling to her feet, she pressed herself against the cold, stone wall, all the while trying not to draw attention from the guards. She knew all too well that any sudden movement from a suspicious figure would send the guards firing. Unfortunately, the guard looks over sher way, and spots her.

"A wolf! I've spotted a sixth one!"

Without hesitation, knowing that it's only writing herr will to stay put, her allowed her inner wolf to become exposed and lunge at the guard, who stumbles and falls on his back, his weapon flying yards from his grasp. Not bothering to finish him off, she sprint through the streets, the lamplight of the streets lighting her dimmed path. She could feel the wind brush her fur back. It made her feel free. But before she could really enjoy her temporary feeling to its full extent, she is taken down but an unseen force.

"Ahrgg!" She growled.

She could smell a wolf's scent, unlike her own. Actually, a couple. Thrusting the force off of her, she glared at it. It was a white wolf. It bared its fangs dangerously at her, and she snarled at it.

(Who are you?) It demands.

(What's it to you?) She hissed back.

Glaring at her one last time, the white wolf turns and darts into an alleyway. She moved to follow it, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her hind leg. With a sharp howl of pain, she tried to run from the guards that were now on her tail. Unable to go further, however, her vision becomes blurred and she collapses in the middle of the street light's vibrant gleam, the last thing she seeing is the guards hovering over her with their rifles in hands...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke later on, in the late evening or early morning, judging by the sunlight. She is in a cage, locked and tightly secured. She stood up to the best of her ability, but wimper as the pain from the bullet shocks through her entire body. In an attempt to free herself from this prison, she crashed herself violently against the cage door. Nothing. She thrust her body against the cage a second time. Then a third. A fourth, and eventually a fifth. The sixth time after she had tried without an effect, she collapsed wearily on the bare floor of the cage. Then, she heard voices.

"...This one could be the same as the last one we caught, it is also a white wolf."

A woman spoke, followed by a man's voice.

"Cher, what damns me is that ya didn' learn yer lesson dah firs' time."

There was total silence.

"Greg, I really am amazed at these wolves- oh nevermind. You don't get me at all, do you?"

"No, Cher, I don'. Ya wanna know what I think?"

"No, not really- "

"I think that ya should leave the beasts alone and work somewhere else. The las' time ya found one a those- err, _things_- ya almost got yerself killed when the damned thing attacked ya!"

More silence.

She could hear footsteps, and the doorknob rattled. She braced herself and tried to stand, but to no avail. A woman came in, dressed in a white scientist suit and blonde hair tied back in a bun, her bangs down beside her face. She sets down the clipboard in her hands and knees in front of her through the cage bars.

"Hi, I'm Cher, a scientist studiying wolves. Can you understand me? You wolves... I think you are intelligent, I really do."

Cher reaches her hand slowly towards her. Out of instinct, she growled furiously and snap dangerously at her. She retracts her hand quickly, looking terrified at her. She snarled at her, baring her sharp teeth. Cher sighs heavily, closing her eyes, then picks up her clipboard. After jotting down a few notes on her paper, she leaves her alone once more in the room. She lie down on the floor again and drift off into slumber, reality playing heavily on her mind.

She was awoken by an annoying clicking and chiming noise. She look up, and can faintly make out the silhouette of a person. Though they appaer to be human, she inhale deeply, and it is the scent of a wolf that fills her.

(Who's there?) She asked.

"Ahh!" The boy jumps and falls on his rear, and a slight jingling noise is heard.

"Oh it's you!" The boy exclaimed in a slight whisper.

"I, I saw some guards shoot at you, and I thought I'd help you, 'cause I knew they'd take you here. But I'll help you escape! Promise! But- "

(There's some sort of catch to earn my freedom, isn't there?) She demanded.

"No!" The boy protests, in a highly childish voice.

"I just want you to tell me why you smell like lunar flowers! Kiba said you did, and Tsume didn't believe him, and then Hige wanted to come find out if it was true, and that's when I followed you, and now- "

(I don't care. Just get me out of here!) She snapped, not knowing who all these people were, and at the moment, not caring either.

"Oh, okay..." The boy silences himself and continues to fumble with the locks.  
"I can't figure it out, there's some kind of really small, weird shaped hole here, and I can't break it!"

After what seems like an hour, there is a small click and the child swung open the cage door and she finally got a good look at his face from the moonlight. He was not as young as his voice let on, but he had an innocent, and childish look to his gentle appearance to make things even out. His shoulder length brown hair curved in gently around his face. He also wore a pinkish long sleeved shirt, with green army-like camoflague pants and boots. His warm brown orbs greeted her neon-like blue ones as she stepped carefully out of the musty cage.

"So, what's your name miss?"

"It's Tsuyu," She replied curtly.

Her stay in the cage had made her irritable. She resorted to her ningen appearance.

"And yours?"

"It's Toboe!" He piped, smiling brightly.

Tsuyu couldn't help but grin at the kid's innocence.

"I apologize if I seemed to be a bit... aggitated, earlier."

"Oh, that's okay, miss Tsuyu! I don't mind; I'm used to it anyways."

She gave Toboe a strange look, then shook her head and proceed to exit the building, when an alarm was triggered, resounding off the cold, bare iron walls of the building.

"Run!" Tsuyu shouted, grabbing Toboe's wrist and sprinting out of the room, dispite the overwhelming pain in her ankle.

"There's guards behind us!" Toboe yells.

"Don't look back, then!" Tsuyu exclaimed.

She could hardly stand the pain in her ankle for long, and are shocked to feel the bullet scrape against her bone. It had never been taken out, and she had no idea that the bullet had gone in that deep.

The guards still fire at her and Toboe, trying to prevent them from ever leaving the place. But eventually, after much effort even trying to stand on her feet, they are out of the place and into a nearby forest. Collapsing from the pain in her ankle, Toboe runs to her side.

"Tsuyu! Are you alright?" He asks, shaking her side gently.

"Tsuyu!"

Awake as she is, she couldn't seem to find enough strength any longer dwelling in her to stand.

"Toboe, where'd you go, runt? We couldn't find you- Whoa! What the hell? Who's that?"

Tsuyu could hear a male's voice coming from somewhere, but, lost in her own darkness, she couldn't see him.

"It's a friend," Toboe explains quietly in her defense.

The other voice sighs.

"Kiba and Tsume won't be happy you know, with you bringing people here out of the blue."

"But Hige, this is the girl that Kiba told us about! The one that smells like lunar flowers! I had to save her, there's no telling what they could've done!"

Hige sniffs the air, inhaling deeply.

"You're right, runt."

Tsuyu could finally open her eyes, and she gazed at the blurred, foreign world around her. Slowly, she sat up, making sure not to put pressure on her ankle. She heard a rustling noise, and two blurred figures apear beside the first blurred figure that must have been the one called Hige.

"Toboe..." She murmured, feeling nausea in her stomache.  
"They, they won't hurt me, will they?"

Without waiting for an answer, she passed out, unconsious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys like Wolf's Rain, and like the story as well! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

_"Toboe, where'd you go, runt? We couldn't find you- Whoa! What the hell? Who's that?"_

_Tsuyu could hear a male's voice coming from somewhere, but, lost in her own darkness, she couldn't see him._

_"It's a friend," Toboe explains quietly in her defense._

_The other voice sighs._

_"Kiba and Tsume won't be happy you know, with you bringing people here out of the blue."_

_"But Hige, this is the girl that Kiba told us about! The one that smells like lunar flowers! I had to save her, there's no telling what they could've done!"_

_Hige sniffs the air, inhaling deeply._

_"You're right, runt."_

_Tsuyu could finally open her eyes, and she gazed at the blurred, foreign world around her. Slowly, she sat up, making sure not to put pressure on her ankle. She heard a rustling noise, and two blurred figures apear beside the first blurred figure that must have been the one called Hige. _

_"Toboe..." She murmured, feeling nausea in her stomache.  
"They, they won't hurt me, will they?"_

_Without waiting for an answer, she passed out, unconsious.  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuyu woke up later, unknowing of where she was. Looking straight upwards, she could see the night sky, as she was on her back. Then, it all hits her like a dagger to the chest.

"Toboe...?"

She wondered aloud, sitting up. She looked all around her, and find no one. Bring her knees up to her chest, she heard a voice, strong yet gentle, answer her.

"He's gone."

Tsuyu hadn't been expecting an answer, and jumped when she heard the male's voice. Looking behind her, she see a man with shoulder length black hair. He wore a white tee-shirt with a jacket over it, with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, and shaby blue jeans. He had just emerged from the forest, she suspected, and he had a deer carcas slung over his shoulder.

"Gone where?" Tsuyu questioned.

"With Tsume and Hige. Hunting. He asked me to stay and watch over you while he was gone."

He pointed to the carcas as he threw it onto the ground towards her with a shrug of his shoulder.

"I thought you might be hungry when you woke up, so I went out for food. I was only gone about half an hour."

Changing to his wolven form, he burried his white muzzle into the deer carcas. Tsuyu realized that this particular white wolf was the same one that held her up the other day, and where she had been caught. She stared at him, deep in thought, ignoring the invatation to food. He looked back up at her.

(What? Aren't you going to eat?) He asks.

Tsuyu blinked, not realizing that she had been staring. She shook her head.

"I'm not hungry..."

(Something wrong? You look upset.)

The white stops eating and looks up at her, his golden eyes peircing and intimidating.

"No, not really... yeah, you attacked me there the other day!" Tsuyu blurted out, not thinking of what she was to say.

The white wolf stares at her a moment more, then burries his muzzle deep into the carcas once more.

(I thought you were a threat.)

"A threat?" She inquired.

"How? You were the one that was threatening, you **did** attack **me** to begin with you know."

(Tsume told me that he sensed a wolf presence nearby, and to check it to see if it was a threat.)

"Who is this Tsume and this Hige you guys keep talking about?" She asked, figuring that it would be easier if she knew who this white wolf was talking about.

(You'll see them when they get back,) He replied bluntly.

She groaned and try to stand, but collapsed almost instantly from the pain still throbbing in her ankle. She hit the earth, rubbing her butt. She sat back up straight, then picked up a pointed stone off of the ground and begin to try and pick out the bullet. Eventually, she suceeded to get it out. Tsuyu studied the completely bloodied bullet.

"Well, hello there, sleeping beauty!"

A voice calls out into her daze of the bloodied bullet. She snap her gaze up to come face to face with a boy with sandy brown, disorderly hair. He grins at her playfully, his face only inches from hers, whether he knew it or not. He wore a collar around his neck, an engraved _IV_ on it.

"Oh, hello..." Tsuyu muttered, snapping back to reality.

He backed away a little, and inhales deeply, arching his back. He then exhales heavily, and an expression is on his face like he has just smelled something completely heavenly.

"Kiba was right! You do smell good!"

"That's the lunar flowers you smell. She's shrouded in the scent," The white wolf explained, who Tsuyu now suspected to be Kiba interjected.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. She smells good, that's all I know!"

The sandy haired boy gazed at her, all smiles. He glanced from the bullet still in her hand, to her ankle, which is now gushing blood without her noticing. His smile fades.

"Hey, your leg looks pretty bad, you might want to have one of us fix-"

"What's wrong with Tsuyu?" An innocently childish voice pipes.

Tsuyu grinned, knowing it was Toboe without looking. And sure enough, the kid, wide and worry eyed, comes running to her side.

"What's the matter?" He asks softly.

"Nothing, really," Tsuyu explain, folding her leg gently under her other leg, trying to hide the wound from Toboe.

"But Hige said-"

"Runt!" A cold voice shouts.

Tsuyu look over to locate the speaker, and find that it belongs to a silver haired man dressed in black pants and a jacket, which is torn at the shoulders. When he saw that she was looking at him, he glares at her coldy. She shivered at his peircing stare, which is even more cold than Kiba's. The sandy haired wolf introduces her to everyone, besides Toboe, since he is aware that she know him already. As she had guessed, the white wolf was named Kiba. The sandy haired one was named Hige, and the silver haired one was Tsume. Hige explained that there was another female, Blue, but she had run off to visit some old guy she calls "Pops". Two nights after the first day she met them, the wolf Blue still hadn't returned, and Tsume constantly interogates she, as if he mistrusts her. Kiba seems distant, and doesn't talk much. And Hige constantly talks about Blue.

"I wonder when she'll be back," and "I sure hope she's okay... wonder what Pops will think when finds out she's a wolf?" are some of the most common phrases recited. Toboe is the same, but all in all, Tsuyu don't seem to fit in the pack at all. So one cold, November morning, she decided to leave that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuyu looked around, and is convinced that everyone is asleep, because their breathing is steady and slow paced. She stood up, having wrapped her ankle the day before, which feels signifigantly better. Just as she took her first step, she clumsily stepped on a stick. Tsuyu froze.

"What the- Where do you think you're going?"

Tsuyu knew who it was. Out of all people to catch her sneaking off, why'd it have to be **him**?

"Answer me."

Tsuyu was torn between two choices as Tsume bored into the back of her head; she can feel his eyes upon her. The choice to face him and lie is the first that comes to mind. But she had always been a horrible liar, she couldn't keep eye contact and always gazed astray.

The second choice was to run.

She figured that running would be better.

Taking off at an unhuman speed, she realized that chances were high that Tsume could catch up. As a matter of fact, she heard something shift behind her, leaves scattered in the wind, and the next thing she knew, Tsume stood in front of her, cold and stony faced as always.

Tsuyu tried to run around him, but he snatched her wrist and swiftly pins it above his head, bring her face to face with Tsume.

"Where did you think you were going?" He demands.

Tsuyu remained silent, struggling against his grasp. He stares in her eyes harshly.

"I don't know what it is that Kiba want's you to stay here for," He starts in a slow, yet deadly voice.

"But he asked us to watch you for him when his back is turned. You smell like lunar flowers he says, and that you'll lead us to Paradise. Personally, I don't think you'll lead us anywhere but getting yourselves lost, but that's him. And I owe him a favor. So you won't leave here, not until Kiba's fed up with you."

Tsume's harsh words sank in slow and deep as the wind sent leaves scattering across the ground. Tsume dragged her to Kiba and tossed her down beside him. As she prepared herself to protest, Tsume sat down on the other side of her.  
"Make any sudden moves, and either me or Kiba is bound to hear you."

After saying this, Tsuyu figured it stupid to try and run again. She guessed that if she tried to escape thier "hospitality" again, Tsume wouldn't be so nice. So, instead of plotting her escape, she plotted what she hoped to dream of. Tsuyu would have preferred to be left alone, but it didn't seem like things were going to work out that way. Eventually, she decided to just allow the darkness of sleep to overcome her. Tsume rested only after he was convinced that the girl was out cold that he, too, joined the pack in slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, and There's chappie two! Gaara and Shikamaru should be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning proceeding the night with her attempted run away, Tsuyu awoke with blurred eyes. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes vigrously until they were sore.

"Morning, sunshine!" Hige teased.

"Yuunggh..." Tsuyu groaned, yawning and stretching. Looking around, she saw that Toboe was still sound asleep, and Kiba was gone.

_'Probably out hunting,'_ She guessed.

Cracking her neck slightly to the left, she stood up. Hige laughed at the unbalanced nature of hers as her knees popped and she stumbled sideways into Tsume, who had just woken up and was still sitting on the ground. Tsuyu tripped over his legs and fell onto the ground, her legs entangled with his. Tsume's eyes flickered open and he glared at the wolf who dared trip over him.

"Get off of me," He muttered, low but poisonous all the same. With that as a warning, Tsume shoved her off of his lap. Insulted and offended, she stood up. Dusting herself off, Tsuyu fold her arms and wandered into the woods.

"Stupid, laughing Hige, stupid flippin' Tsume, stupid jerk-" Tsuyu fumed all the way into a clearing, but was cut short on her 'stupid fit' by noticing a Noble's ship in the sky. Gasping, she sprinted behind a tree, and out of the clearing. From the Noble's ship, she saw an object fall from the sky. Something about it seemed to be guesturing to her, calling to her...

A force that she was not aware of beckoned her to come in the clearing, to come and greet this unknown, yet comforting and tender force. No, this wasn't a _force_... it was too _gentle_ to be a _force_.

Dispite the roaring, savage, ear-peircing noise that emmited from the Noble's ship, her legs seemed to move on their own, untill Tsuyu was in the center of the clearing. From the unbearable pain of the horrid noise, she dropped to her knees, her head throbbing in agony, yet her head still head high to the heavens, eyes fixed unblinkingly to the falling mystery in the sky.

_This one is here, now._

No more is needed.

No more pain.

This silver wolf can be free of all those bad thoughts and memories...

...Because This One is here now, Tsuyu...

Whatever crazy thoughts in her head that made Tsuyu think that she was somehow, someway connected to the voice that spoke to her just now, whatever it was, _whomever _there was no doubt in her mind that it was the falling object.

Snapping to reality when Kiba came up behind her and asked,  
"What are you doing all the way out here?" Tsuyu ignored Kiba and darted at a speed only a wolf could travel, eyes still entraced and unmoving to the falling maiden.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kiba called behind her.

Anticipation swallowed her whole as she ran towards where the object was destined to land.

About an hour later of running, she reached the destination of the maiden's landing. Inhaling deeply, the scent reaching her nose was not unlike her own.  
Breathing rapidly from her running, two things struck her:

If Kiba had seen her take off, and judging by what Tsume said, why didn't Kiba persue her?

And, if the one of the similar scent was here, why could she smell them, but couldn't see them?

Her breathing was quick and heavy. She spun around desperately, trying to get the falling maiden in her sight. Collapsing onto the earth, Tsuyu's rapid breath slowed, her anticipation replaced by weariness, her excitement by exhaustion...

Much time had passed since she had passed out; she could tell by the setting sun. Tsuyu awoke on her side, just as she had been laid. It was snowing as well; she could feel the little white ice crystal fall into her face and hair. Groaning, she rolled onto her back. Gasping at the figure in front of her, Tsuyu was taken aback by the face in front of her.  
Her face and eyes were so kind and gentle...

Tsuyu noticed that the kind girl with pale eyes and short pink hair was holding her in her lap, and that one of them had been bleeding heavily, because they are both soaked in blood.

Looking more closely, she noticed that there in a tear of flesh in the girl's thigh...

"Cheza!!" Tsuyu gasped on instict.

Tsuyu's brow furrowed in confusion.

_'Cheza...?'_

"Run, this one must run!" The one she had called Cheza exclaimed in the dainty voice of hers.  
Tsuyu wanted to ask why, but soon the question was answered for her. Both Cheza and Tsuyu were jerked up by thier scalps, and Tsuyu gasped in fright as she came face to face with a man with long, black hair, one blue eye and one gold eye, and a frightning face...  
A man only seen in one's worst nightmares...

Tsuyu let loose a blood-curdling scream.

"Kiba, are you sure you know where you are going?" Tsume snapped coldly, catching up to Kiba at last.

"Personally, I think he's lost his mind... " Hige muttered, trying to get out of earshot of Kiba before making his remark.

"I'm sure," Kiba replied bluntly, simply choosing to ignore Hige's comment.

"Hn." Tsume retorted.

"I sure hope she's alright... She'll be alright, won't she Kiba?" Toboe asked nervously.

Kiba didn't answer.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"That was Tsuyu! I know it was! She isn't okay!" Toboe shrieked, ceasing his running. Kiba stopped as well, everyone therefore stopping.

Whipping around, Kiba sneered at Toboe.

"You can't know for sure, unless we find Tsuyu and know what happens."

Toboe bowed his head and started walking.

"I guess... I guess you're right..."

"Okay then," Hige piped, "Then let's get going!!"

"This one is scared of Darcia, silver wolf..." Cheza whimpered. Tsuyu had realized out that her name really was Cheza; the man with the black hair had said so himself. She began to slip back into her past.

_"I'd kill you myself," The man with the blue and gold eyes, his stare peircing through her skull. He cuped her face in his hand, and then, without warning, slapped her with the back of his other hand, the tips of his fingers striking her.  
"But, unfortunately, you're connected to the flower maiden... so it'd be a waste to kill you, only to have the flower maiden perish as well." Tsuyu could feel the warm touch of her fresh blood trickle from where the man hit her trail down her face. She didn't even budge to touch her face where the man had made impact. _

Tsuyu snapped back to reality, her slender fingers stroking the the dried blood on her cheek.  
Staring at the ground, Darcia came to a halt. Her head shot up, and she saw the man. He removed his grasp on her scalp, but she knew that she couldn't leave with Cheza. Kiba and the others would never forgive her for it. She wouldn't ever forgive herself, either. But before she could make a desicion to seize Cheza, the man smiled evily at her, showing his inner sadist.

"Sleep," He growled, knocking her unconsious.

Upon waking up, Tsuyu inhaled and was instantly terrified. The air was humid and thick with the scent of blood. Wolven blood.

Tsuyu's heart pace quickening, her eyes darted side to side, and she noticed the bodies of Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Kiba, and Cheza.

Tears stung at her eyes as she saw them in this condition. Tsuyu knew that Kiba and the others most likely had come after her, and were caught and demolished by the golden eyed man. Darcia, as Cheza had called him. Lying closest to her was Kiba. Looking at herself, she noticed that she was drenched in blood, but it wasn't hers.

It was Kiba's.

Tears couldn't hold themselves in for any longer, and they streamed down her cheeks, hot against her cold, pale face. Tsuyu crawled over to the other wolves, and Cheza, and placed them around her. None of them stirred. She feared the worst, as she burried her face in Kiba's hair and, like she never had before, she cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

_Upon waking up, you inhale and are instantly afraid. The air is humid and thick with the scent of blood. Wolven blood._

Breathing heavily, your eyes dart side to side, and you notice the bodies of Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Kiba, and Cheza.

Tears sting at your eyes as you see them in this condition. You know that Kiba and the others must have come after you, and were caght and demolished by the golden eyed man. Darcia, as Cheza had called him. Lying closest to you was Kiba. Looking at youself, you noticed that you were drenched in blood, but it wasn't yours.

It was Kiba's.

Tears couldn't hold themselves in for any longer, and they streamed down your cheecks, hot against your cold, pale face. You crawled over to the other, and placed them around you. None of them stirred. You feared te worst, as you burried your face in Kiba's hair and, like you never had before, you cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she cried, Tsuyu noticed Cheza's eyes flutter open softly.

"Cheza..." She whimpered, her fists loosening its relentless grasp on Kiba's hair.

"This one is alright, but..." Cheza looked around her as she sat up, "but, the wolves are not alright..."

Tsuyu stroked Toboe's hair, though still clutching Kiba's. Memories flooded her mind as she began to recall the time that she had first met Toboe, and that his curious self couldn't help but follow her into the human's lab... and how kind the woman Cher had been, and how she had threatened her in return... How Tsuyu first met Kiba, and how he attacked her... and how Tsume had never really accepted her, and trusted her... while Hige had welcomed her to the pack with open arms...

The sliver wolf burried her face into Toboe's hair and sobbed uncontrollably.

"You... you are... so... weak... dry... your face, girl..."

Tsuyu gasped and shot her head up at the voice that spoke to her. She looked around, and realized that it was Tsume who was speaking to her.

"Tsume..." She breathe, almost unable to believe it, yet relieved that it is true.

"You're alive..."

"Don't go getting all teary-eyed on me now. I don't want your sympathy."

His voice was cold and harsh as always, but she smiled all the same, detecting a hint of calmity in his voice.

Her eyes scaned over the limp bodies of the other wolves, her gaze holding a look of sadness and a newfound hate in them.

Right now, she had only one solid plan in her mind:

Revenge.

"I wouldn't worry so much about their well-being right now," Tsume snapped loudly, jerking Tsuyu from her thoughts on revenge.

She gazed over at Tsume, and saw him eyeing Cheza's wounds.

"You should cover her wounds. Kiba would be livid if anything happened to the girl."

Tsume dozes off on the tree trunk behind him, leaving her to tend to Cheza's wounds alone.

_** 'Damn Darcia...,'**_ Tsuyu cursed to herself, tearing off cloth from her pantleg in order to cover Cheza's gashing leg wound.

_** 'Why he didn't just take Cheza? Not that I'm complaining... But the next time that I ever lay eyes on Darcia, my hands will be drenched in his blood... this is not just a threat to you, Darcia, you loathesome bastard. This is a promise, an oath. I swear it. Hige, Toboe, and Kiba... you all will be avenged-' **_

Tsuyu jumped when she felt hands on her sides.

Her gaze shot behind her to see a weak smiling face greeting her, dispite the wounds scathing his cheerful complexion...

"Jumpy much?" He asked, snickering.

"Hige!!" Tsuyu exhaled, flinging her arms around his neck. She accounted him flinch and wince slightly in pain, so she retracted her arms.

"What about the others...?" She murmured, fearing the worst.

"Now I know that shrimpy here is wake, I heard him talking in his sleep a second ago..."

Hige poked Toboe with his index finger, which caused Toboe to groan in pain and coil up into a ball. Toboe clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. A tear trickled down his cheek. He whimpered in his slumber, curling into a tighter ball.

"He's having nightares... he gets'em all the time, it's nothing that you should worry about..."

Hige flashed her a reassuring grin, but she couldn't find it in herself to return it, as one member of the pack was still down...

She crawled over to Kiba, having tended to Cheza's wounds, and stroked his hair gingerly.

Hige watches her, as Toboe sits up groggily. The tan wolf cub rubbed his eyes groggily and attempted to stretch, when he groaned out in pain, remembering his wounds the hard way.

"I'll go get some grub," Hige announced, struggling to stand, but his legs buckle horribly, and he collides clumsily back to the earth.

"No, I'll go get it," Tsuyu insisted, tearing away from Kiba's motionless body.

Standing, she glance at Tsume, who had been blessed over with slumber.

"Watch them, Hige," She requested, before taking off into the forest.

Tsuyu returned three hours later, but all she could manage to hunt in that time period, being in her injured state, is a single deer and a few rabbits.

"I'm sorry, this is the best I could do..." She whispered healf-heartedly, silently cursing her weakness.

"It'll do," The awakened Tsume growled, savagely ripping the hind leg of the deer from its corpse.

Hige and Toboe each feast on seperate rabbits, while Tsuyu took the third, making her way over to Kiba.

Tsuyu pleaded the heavens for his survival as she waved the rabbit temptingly over his nostrils, hoping that he would inhale its scent and awaken to feast on its lavish flesh.

"Don't waste your energy," Tsume snapped as coldly as ever.

Tsuyu recieved the hint in his tone, especially after no one replied to him, and she could have sworn that she heard Toboe sniffle slightly.

"He's not dead," Tsuyu whispered hoarsely, after trying to hold back on coming tears. Appearently, she wasn't loud enough to be heard, or everyone thought she was full of it, as no one answered her.

"Kiba... please..."

"I told you," Tsume scoffs icily.  
"Kiba's gone. He has no pulse, no signs of living at all."

He paused, before continuing,

"Tomorrow morning, we leave."

"But, what about Blue?" Hige demanded, deserting his rabbit.

"We promised to stay here until she came back from Pop-"

"Promises are always made to be broken," Toboe sniffs, his tears falling onto the remainder of his rabbit.

Tsuyu ceased her swinging of the rabbit, and everyone's eyes turned to Toboe, including hers and Tsume's. His head was bowed and his face hidden by his auburn curtain of hair, but it was beyond evident how he felt.

"Kiba's alive!" Tsuyu screamed in anguish.

Tsume glared at her, and Hige blinked at her. Toboe didn't move.

"He's alive in there, he just hasn't come to yet..."

Tsuyu mentally decided that she would feed Kiba herself.

She propped him up against her arm for support. Then, she took a bite out of the rabbit. It felt a little awkward to her, but if it was the only way to keep Kiba alive...

After she had chewed the rabbit thouroughly, she placed her mouth on Kiba's, and with her tounge, she pushed the food into his mouth. She poured little precious water into his mouth, easing the meat down.

Cheza, who Tsuyu hadn't seen since she returned from hunting, showed herself from behind the same tree that Tsume had fallen asleep on.

"I think that this wolf is still alive," She murmurs.

Tsuyu smiled half-heartedly.

"I know he's still alive. That's why I'm feeding him. I'm not ready to give up on him just yet."

She chewed up more of the rabbit, feeding it to Kiba again and again like the first time. After the rabbit was completely gone, with the occasional bite Tsuyu took out of it herself, she rested Kiba back onto the earth, then lied down herself, exausted with a sense of defeat.

She slipped into the world of dreams, and had nightmares of Darcia, the others, and of Kiba's demise...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all I've got. Remember- Five reviews until I update again.


End file.
